


Mi Casa Es Su Casa

by TawnyOwl95



Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe -landlord and tenant, Anal Sex, Aziraphale HAS standards, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), But he's just too thirsty, Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TawnyOwl95/pseuds/TawnyOwl95
Summary: The rent is due and Crowley can't pay. Maybe he and his landlord can come to another arrangement?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094969
Comments: 38
Kudos: 210
Collections: Ineffablexxx - Directors Cut, Top Aziraphale Recs





	Mi Casa Es Su Casa

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bingo prompt ‘cross’. What? Aziraphale is cross! To start with.
> 
> [NaroMoreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau) made me do it.  
> (Thank you for all your cheering, the title and the beta. I have not been this nervous about posting something for a long time)
> 
> Extra CW: bits of this may read as dubcon. If that is a concern please see the end notes

It had been an exhausting day. Gabriel’s mood had permeated the whole office like a particularly noxious smog that even Friday drinks at lunch time hadn’t been able to clear. This following on from a gruelling week of meeting last minute print deadlines and appeasing angry clients had left Aziraphale wound up tight and jittery. He sent one, final, message before leaving the office at six and hurried to catch the tube home. Hopefully the evening would now improve. 

Eventually. 

The tube was heaving with bodies all as equally sweaty and despondent as his, and Aziraphale was tired and aching when he dragged himself through his front door and began the ritual of shedding work from his shoulders. He placed his shoes carefully by the door and hung up his coat on the rack in the hallway. The coat rack was already home to a black jacket, a pair of snakeskin style boots underneath. 

Good, Crowley was home. Aziraphale wanted to see him. Needed to quite urgently.

Crowley rented rooms from Aziraphale on the third floor of his Victorian townhouse. It was a fairly self-contained flat except that they shared a kitchen, and occasionally a sofa, if they could agree what to watch on television. As Aziraphale climbed the stairs, a thud of a base bear got louder. He knocked on the door as politely as he could. Then, when there was no immediate response, louder. "Crowley?" 

Still nothing. Honestly!

Aziraphale raised his voice. "Crowley!" 

The door jerked open so quickly that Aziraphale nearly hit Crowley in the face. Their eyes locked. Aziraphale couldn’t help it. His gaze slid lower.

Good lord! 

Crowley’s skin was still pink from the shower and a towel hung loose and low round his waist. He'd not quite scrubbed all the make up he'd been wearing off, and his liner was smudged below his eyes. He rubbed at his hair one handed with another towel, the dip of his stomach amplified as his ribs stretched. A drop of water ran down the underside of his raised arm.

Aziraphale wet his lips. His skin was hot and tight and his hungry fingers itched to touch. 

Aziraphale swallowed, finally managing to look at Crowley’s face again. He did not appreciate the self-satisfied smirk he caught there before Crowley quickly tucked it away behind a mask of politeness. 

"It's rent day," Aziraphale croaked. 

"Comes round quicker every month, doesn't it?" Crowley stopped rubbing his hair and held the towel to his chest. "Look, Aziraphale…" 

"Crowley," Aziraphale sighed. "What is it this time?" 

"Hey, I always pay you eventually."

" _ Eventually!  _ In case you are unaware I have my own bills, to which your rent contributes. If I can't pay the mortgage neither of us will have a place to live."

"Look, I just need another week or so…" Crowley waved a hand airily.

"Crowley!"

Crowley rubbed the back of his neck. Aziraphale couldn't resist another glance at his chest, the long sweep of his neck. 

Crowley caught him. Sparks lit the space between them, making desire pool low and hot in Aziraphale’s stomach. He had always wondered over the ethics of renting to someone he was so desperately attracted to. 

And Crowley was attracted to him too which did give the whole thing an extra pinch of illicit. 

"You want to come in and discuss this?" Crowley's hands drifted over his waist, very deliberately adjusting the towel on his hips. 

Aziraphale bit back a groan, hands clenching into fists so hard his nails dug into his palm. 

Crowley left the door open he sauntered backwards into the room a few steps. He switched off the music, then turned his back and bent to scoop clothes off the floor of his otherwise impeccably tidy room. 

Aziraphale was prepared to wager his first edition of  _ The Picture of Dorian Gray _ that Crowley had staged the whole thing on purpose. 

The towel stretched over the curve of his arse and rode up to expose the red hair dusting his thighs. Aziraphale's gaze travelled over the tender skin at the back of his knees, his strong calves, then back up to the narrow curve of Crowley's waist. Aziraphale's hands would look good there, encircling it possessively, using it to position Crowley exactly how he wanted him, tightening his grip and pulling him back on to his cock. 

It was too hot. Aziraphale shut the door and came into the room, trying to keep his eyes off the luxurious spread of Crowley's king size bed, the dark sheets silky and inviting. 

Crowley faced him again, hooking one side of his towel a fraction higher, thumb brushing deliberately over his skin. "I only need a week. Please, Aziraphale."

He didn’t sound in the least bit sorry. He sounded thoroughly unrepentant. 

Aziraphale rubbed his eyes. "This keeps happening, Crowley. I'm really considering asking you to leave." He didn't want to lay his cards out so soon but it had been a dreadful week and a particularly awful day, and he just wanted some respite so he could take his mind off it. Get the muscles in his shoulders to unclench.

"Come on! You can’t kick me out. I’ve just finally unpacked!" Crowley forced a laugh. 

This was an outrageous lie! He'd been here nearly a year and a half. And barely had any possessions. Although those he did have were certainly something. Ostentatious and gaudy. Aziraphale  _ did  _ have fond memories of the ridiculous throne like desk chair, if he were honest. 

Crowley stepped forward. Close enough so Aziraphale could smell the damp heat of his shampoo. Fresh and green, a little hint of something burned and woodsy underneath. He swayed towards it, inhaling deeply. 

"Crowley," he said weakly. 

"Could come to some other arrangement?" Crowley's voice was so low it practically purred. 

It sent shivers through every single one of Aziraphale's nerves which all came to rest in his cock, already half hard and starting to twitch. 

Still. Aziraphale did have standards. "Absolutely not." Aziraphale forced the words out. "It's completely inappropriate. Unforgivable. I…" 

Crowley cut him off, lips dragging roughly over Aziraphale's, hot and soft and bloody perfect. 

Aziraphale's fingers fluttered, desperate to grasp some of that glorious expanse of naked flesh. Crowley gripped his wrists, placing Aziraphale's hands on his hips. 

Aziraphale moaned into Crowley's mouth, skimming his palms down to Crowley's arse and jerking him forward. It was Crowley's turn to groan, the hardness of his arousal thrusting against Aziraphale's stomach, his clever hands already working open buttons and zips. 

"Knew you wanted me," Crowley breathed into their sloppy, open mouthed kisses. 

"We mustn't," Aziraphale protested weakly, kneading Crowley’s backside. 

"Says who?" 

"The landlord's regulatory body…" With a final burst of honour, Aziraphale tried to untangle himself from Crowley's hands. 

"Worry about my body." Crowley released him and stepped back towards the bed. "Besides, I won't tell." He lifted an eyebrow, and very slowly untucked the towel which all the frantic rutting had loosened enough to reveal the edge of red curls around his groin. 

Aziraphale stood transfixed as Crowley pulled the towel away, and dropped it on the floor. "Come on, landlord, you'll still get your money. This just buys me some time." Crowley's fingers stroked down over his waist, across his sharp hip bone and onto his thigh. His head tipped back a bit, but he held Aziraphale's eyes. "And it's no hardship for me. I've had a shitty week too, you know?"

His fingers curled around his flushed cock, pumping it steadily and squeezing a bead of precom to the tip. 

Aziraphale bit the inside of his cheek. He was already half undone with his collar askew and flies at half mast. His own erection pushed insistently against his trousers, begging for release and to be sheathed in a tight, willing body. 

Crowley spread his legs a bit more, his hand picking up speed. The lewd sound of skin on skin filled the room. His eyes fluttered closed, hips pushing forward. Aziraphale was having trouble breathing. Crowley didn't hold back his whimpers of pleasure as he shamelessly fucked his own hand.

He was really putting on a show, curse him. Aziraphale was going to burn to dust. 

Crowley looked right at him then and gave him the dirtiest smile known to man or devil. He licked his lips and winked. 

Aziraphale snorted out a laugh at the brazenness of it. "Oh Jesus, mother of fuck." He pulled off his shirt. "Get on the bed now, you dirty fucking tease!" 

Crowley cackled in delighted outrage. He took his time though, still stroking himself as he backed to the bed, climbing onto it carefully one leg at a time, while Aziraphale nearly ripped his trouser seams in his haste. 

Crowley was a vision, knees spread as he leaned back on one hand, spine arched and throat exposed. His cock long and deep red. 

Aziraphale dragged off his boxers and drunk him in. He was glorious. Completely beautiful. Now finally, finally naked Aziraphale took his own cock in hand, relieving some of the pressure building in the base of his spine. He got onto the bed, gripping Crowley's hair and pulling his head back further so he could tower over him and kiss him, tongue rude and demanding. 

Crowley shifted his balance, freeing his arm to seize the back of Aziraphale's neck, meeting his assault with his own passion, teeth biting down and sucking Aziraphale's bottom lip into his mouth. 

Aziraphale cried out and Crowley grinned, thoroughly pleased with himself. 

"On your knees," Aziraphale demanded, voice husky. "Where's the lube?" 

The damn bed was so big the bedside drawers felt miles away. 

Crowley twisted reaching beneath the pillow and tossed the bottle at Aziraphale's chest. 

"But you won't need it. For me, anyway." Then he was on his knees, back arching again as he wiggled his arse invitingly. 

Aziraphale dropped the bottle. He slid his hands over Crowley's spine, palmed his waist and spread his cheeks wide. Crowley was already prepared, open and ready for him. 

"You filthy thing you planned this!" 

Crowley chuckled. "Well, I had help."

"Help?" Aziraphale narrowed his eyes as he retrieved the lube and slicked up his own cock. 

"Ah, sure, er,” Crowley mumbled. Then with more confidence, “Way you look at me, right? All lecherous and icky. Knew you’d be game for this, you naughty boy." He shivered again, which was probably just another excuse to shake that tempting arse of his. "Highly inappropriate behavi-ah!" 

He bit the word off as Aziraphale pressed the head of his cock arrogantly against Crowley's hole. 

"Bit of warning next time!" Crowley gasped, but he pushed back, taking more. Aziraphale gasped and spread Crowley's cheeks again watching Crowley impale himself. Oh, yes, this. This had been what he needed.

"You said you were ready." Aziraphale was going to come if he wasn't careful. He was going to die of bliss. "Wait. Let me just..." 

Crowley swore in protest as Aziraphale pulled out of him. 

Aziraphale wrapped his hands around Crowley's waist, just as he’d wanted, dragging him back. As Aziraphale settled against the headboard Crowley got the idea. He smiled wickedly over his shoulder, straddling Aziraphale's lap, facing away from him and leaning forward on his hands as Aziraphale guided him into position. Crowley reached behind himself to hold Aziraphale’s cock steady as he sunk back on to it like he was made to be there. The crown of Aziraphale's head tapped against the wall as Crowley moved a bit, thighs tensing under Aziraphale's palms before he worked himself down further, taking Aziraphale's cock up to the hilt. 

All Aziraphale could do was breathe, the burn giving way to the glorious drag of Crowley's flesh all around him. Crowley’s own gasps driving them both quickly into a desperate rhythm. 

Aziraphale put his hands everywhere, eating up Crowley's still shower damp skin, pulling his wet hair until he cried out for more.

It was too much. Not enough. Aziraphale slid an arm round Crowley's chest, the other gripping his hip, and shoved him forward onto his knees again. Crowley keened as Aziraphale slammed into him, getting his hand on Crowley's leaking cock. Crowley thrust backwards hard and needy. 

"Oh, that's good, fuck me harder. Hard as you like. Get your money’s worth, you wicked bastard.”

Aziraphale couldn't say no to that. Their thighs slapped together loudly as Aziraphale pounded forward. “You asked for it, you devil!” he knotted his hands in Crowley’s hair, pulling his head back so he could whisper in his ear. “You begged me to take this tight little arse of yours.” 

Crowley whined pitifully, his arms tensed beneath him, meeting each stroke, taking it all with a drawn out moan. His breath got higher, shallower.

“More of that,” he managed.

“You should see yourself,” Aziraphale growled. “All wanton and despoiled.”

“Despoiled!” Crowley hissed half laughing. 

" _ Despoiled! _ “ Aziraphale made his point by punctuating each syllable with a couple of well timed thrusts. 

"Oh, fuck, yes. Despoil me your landlordship. Ah!” Crowley rocked back and forth frantically. He was wonderful like this, lust-drunk and allowing himself to be vulnerable. Aziraphale clenched his teeth against his own release and focused on Crowley. He picked up the pace, babbling obscenities until Crowley tightened around him. He came with Aziraphale's name on his lips, trembling and collapsing forward onto his elbows. Aziraphale stilled, kissing between his shoulder blades, the back of his neck. 

"Alright, darling?" he nuzzled the delicate spot behind Crowley's ear. 

"Blimey, angel, yes! Are you?" He clenched his muscles again pointedly. 

Aziraphale  _ was _ still buried inside Crowley and hard as rock. His poor cock was probably wondering what had gone wrong. 

"Sure you're OK?" Aziraphale whispered. “I wasn’t to…?”

"Yep. Keep fucking me.”

Aziraphale did. It didn't take long. A few more snaps of his hips and his own orgasm rolled through him. His hips jerked erratically and he panted into Crowley's hair, telling him how beautiful he was, how perfect. It left Aziraphale wrung out and loose limbed. The knots in his shoulders finally undone. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Crowley’s head bowed and Aziraphale draped over his back, muscles quivering with exertion. When it became uncomfortable, Aziraphale tore himself away and flopped back onto the bed. Crowley collapsed on top of him, cheek pillowed on Aziraphale's chest. 

Sweat cooled on their skin and their breath returned to normal. 

Aziraphale allowed himself a moment to play with Crowley's hair, weaving the longer strands into a fat untidy plait. "So, you had a bad day too?" he murmured.

Crowley lifted his head, pupils wide and eyes still dark with pleasure. "It's getting better. Tell you about it over dinner. What are you in the mood for?"

"You again. After though." Aziraphale grinned. "I am rather peckish."

"Greedy angel." Crowley kissed him gently. "Let me be the landlord next time."

"But I'm the landlord!" Aziraphale pouted. “I actually am! There's paperwork and everything.”

"You always play so hard to get though. Plus I look dead sharp in a suit."

Aziraphale shrugged a shoulder in defeat. It was true. Crowley did. "Oh, alright then, but if that's the case I demand crepes for dinner."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> By the end of the fic it becomes clear they are in an established relationship and engaging in role play which they have done before, and it's implied this was agreed in the last message Aziraphale sent before he left work.


End file.
